Highschool Drama
by angelgrillz
Summary: Tenten and Sakura are the best of friends btu they make enemies with the most popular boys in school. Will love bloom or will it turn into an all out war? Not for Ino lovers. I don't hate her but in the story she is kinda mean until the end.
1. Chapter 1

**"That's so... AWESOME!!!" yelled an overly excited Sakura. "why are you yelling? I'm right here." muttered Tenten. **

**Tenten had finally agreed to going to the mall for new (school) clothes. Sakura had been bugging her about it all summer and she figured just to shut her up she would go.**

**So the next day they took the bus to the local mall. Sakura was wearing white Bermuda shorts with a pink tank top that read in white "Spoiled". She had on Pink sandals with white linings and pink dangly earrings. Tenten had on a jean skirt (not neccessarily by preference) with black leggings under it and a red off the shoulder top that read "Stop Looking Or I'll Kick Your Ass!" with a black tank top underneath. She had on white K-swiss with red linings. (A.N. They both had their regular hairstyles)**

**They walked in and immediately they were bombarded by boys asking them to go on a date with them.**

**Sakura just kept walking while Tenten shook her head and walked away.**

**Tenten saw an arcade store she wanted to go into but Sakura just pulled her away from it.**

**While they were struggling they bumped into two heartthrobs. Tenten rolled her eyes as Sakura faced the one with the chicken butt hair and had hearts in her eyes.**

**The one with the chicken hair had on a black shirt with a Uchiha crest on the back so she guessed he was a Uchiha. But the other one just had on a plain tan shirt. She didn't know him but she guessed he was a Hyuuga because he had the same eyes as her friend Hinata.**

**"Hey Minnie Mouse why'd you bump into us?" The one with the chicken hair asked. "Haha" she laughed sarcastically. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you, you look like you get your hair styled in a chicken pen." His friend scoffed. "You shouldn't be laughing either, you look like a girl!"**

**Sakura was kinda mad because Tenten probably ruined her chances with the hot guys but she was still pretty angry he insulted her best friend. **

**"Yeah shutup!" Sakura said (yelled).**

**"Nobody asked you to talk Pinky."chicken hair said coolly.**

**"Why you!" Sakura screamed. She struggled to grab him and beat him up (cuz thats the Sakura we all kno and love(HATE) but Tenten held her in a tight grasp.**

**"You would shutup if you knew you what was best for you" she said in a cold voice.**

**"You don't scare us" White eyes said coolly .**

**Sakura was surprised. Everybody she knew faltered at Tentens cold voice.**

**"Whatever" Tenten said and they walked off.**

**(With the boys)**

**"So what'd you think of that pink haired one?" "She was pretty hot" said Sasuke.**

**"I don't like either of them" Neji replied.**

**"C'mon man! What are you gay or something?"**

**"No!" Neji replied with a glare.**

**"I have my reasons" "For example, that bun-haired one has a mouth and she is too feisty" That is not how a woman should be" **

**(With the girls)**

**The girls had just walked in to FOREVER 21 and Sakura rushed around pulling Tenten and clothes. It was all a big blur to her.**

**Sakura finally stopped and pulled out a dress that was light red and had two smoked dragons coming up the sides. **

**She pulled it up and said "Tenten try this on!" "It suits your style." **

**So Tenten went into the dressing room.**

**Not long after she called out "ITS TOO TIGHT!!!" **

**"just come out!" Sakura yelled.**

**She came out and all of the boys started drifting toward her in midair (how?i do not know, that is just how it works in the anime world) and drooling.**

**The dress on her looked G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S (sorry but im singing the song), it hugged all of her curves. Some Sakura didn't even know she had.**

**Sakura walked up to her took out her buns and said "there, perfect".**

**"Im not wearing this to school if thats what your thinking" Tenten said.**

**"o yes you are!"**

**"Uh uh no!"**

**"Uh huh yes"**

**And the fight went on like that for a while.**

A.N. Sorry if it isn't long enough to your liking but its my story no yours so just DEAL. Jk but I WILL try to make it longer next time.

Oh yea and just to tell you the next time they will be at school.


	2. School! whats gonna happen

Tenten's POV:

"Hey Ino-chan" 'gosh her out fit makes her look like a slut' 'o kami what did she say she is gunna kill me if i let her find out.' 'just smile and nod, smile and nod.' "so where did u get ur outfit?" i tell her. "OMG its from American Eagle" isnt it sooo hot? i had to fight so hard for it, there was this woman clawing at me to get but i, luckily for her, got it first!" "i asked where'd you get it, not your whole life story." "whatever" she said. She obviously can't take a joke. "Hey I see Hina-chan and Saku-chan over there so im gonna talk to them." "why do u talk to that slut Sakura?!?" "She's a slut?! Are you fucking kidding me?! You're wearing a fucking purple tube top and a what looks like my dinner napkins as a skirt!" "So don't you dare even try to give me that hypocrisy shit!" I yelled at her. 'O kami everyone heard and is snickering at Ino, Im gonna hear about this later.' "Bitch" she muttered darkly. I just walked away.

Sakura's POV:

'Holy shit was that Tenten's voice yelling at Ino' Hopefully it was, I hate Ino.

Hinata's POV:

'snicker snicker HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA' that was soooooooooo funny.

Normal POV:

"Sorry about that" Tenten said to Sakura and Hinata. "N-no that's ok" Hinata replied. "Yea Ino is just itching to be slapped" Sakura said grinning. "Ha yeah, anyways you ready for our performance?" "Y-yup" "TOTALLY!!!"

Every year on the first day of school (and on the last) the girls (meaning Tenten, Sakura and Hinata) sing a song to signify the first day (and last) day of school.

So the girls walked in and soon they saw a crowd of girls surrounding something. Tenten wanted to see what was going on so she started pushing other people to see. Sakura and Hinata stayed back.

A.N. Oh yeah i forgot to tell you what they were wearing! Tenten had on light blue jeans, a red polo shirt and a black tank top over it. She had on her DC shoes that were black with red spray painted on. Her earrings were red and blacked striped disc... hoop... thingies. Sakura had on a pink and green sloganeered shirt that read "Pretty in Pink". She was wearing pink jean capris and pink and green Vans. She had on pink dangly earrings. (AN Pink much?) Hinata had on a tan tank top with bermuda shorts (black) and black Nikes. She had on pearl earrings.

So while Tenten was pushing, some girl decided to start a fight. This girl's name was Yuki and she was Tenten's W-O-R-S-T enemy. She said "Hey don't you dare shove me!!!" Tenten scoffed, and just what are you gonna do about it miss Yuki?" she said with a snarl. "I'LL FIGHT YOU BIATCH!" 'for fucking Kami sake, why do I feel like everybody wants me to suffer by screaming in my ears?'

"Sure, sure be serious Yuki." She punched her, not hard but enough to make Tenten angry. And an angry Tenten is not some thing you would like to deal with. Tenten threw a left jab and uppercut and a right jab all at once. Yuki got up from the floor and slapped Tenten then punched her two times and kicked her twice but the second kick Tenten jumped over. Tenten then tackled Yuki and started punching her repeatedly.

Someone then pulled up Tenten roughly. It was Kurenai sensei. She whispered into Tenten's ear " I know what you did was justified but I will still have to give you both detention."

Tenten was pretty used to going to detention since she got into fights so often.

"Dammit I was hoping I wouldn't get detention on the first day!"

"_All students please report to the audience." A voice on the speaker slurred._

Tenten struggled out of Kurenai's grasp. "We'll talk about this later! Promise!!!" she called out disappearing around the corner.

Tenten went behind the curtain of the stage breathless. She did just run non-stop around the whole left wing of the school.

"Tennie-chan! C'mon we gotta get ready" They had decided on singing Irreplaceable (by Beyonce). Sakura decided on wearing a pink scoop neck shirt and a pink bell skirt with the same pink dangle earrings and and pink rap-around shoes. Hinata had on a tan halter dress with the same pearl earrings and tan high heels. Tenten had refused to wear a dress so she wore a red strapless shirt with a navy, just above the knee, skirt her earrings were red studs and she had on red and navy checked slip ons. They all ha thier hair down.

The announcer called out the names of each girl first "SAKURA" everyone erupted into applause and wolf whistles "HINATA" even more applause and wolf whistles and last but certainly not least "TENTEN" this time the applause and wolf whistles became deafening.

Everyone erupted into applause.

They girls went backstage and bumped into Tsunade the head of Konoha High. "Great job girls! Oh and Tenten the track team tryouts are next week and so are the basketball tyouts. Hinata volleyball and tennis are on Friday and Sakura the gymnastics and soccer are in two weeks. "Kay thanks Tsunade!" the girls replied cheerfully.

Tenten couldn't wait for the basketball tryouts, but she was even more excited about the track team tryouts because track was her favorite sport. Currently she was the fastest runner in the school and she intended to keep it that way.

Sakura was equally excited for gymnastics and soccer. She loved soccer but she had been doing gymastics for, forever and she loved it dearly.

Hinata was very excited that her tryouts for volleyball were on Friday but she didn't care much for tennis. Her father loved tennis so he expected her to love it too. Truth was she didn't, but she sure looked cute in her tennis outfit. The only thing that kept her back from telling her father that she didn't really like tennis was that she knew her father would have a cow if she didn't. Tenten's idea to tell him was to go up to him, look him in the eye and say very firmly "I don't like tennis and there is nothing you can do about it!" but Tenten didn't have parents so Hinata didn't really hold her accountable for her thoughts of one. Sakura had parents so she told Hinata that she should approach the subject carefully. So shee could babble about something and then she could make the subject come up not like poof it's there but just to keep babbling. The problem was Hinata wasn't good at babbling. That was what Sakura was good at.

It was gym time and Tenten was happy. Gym was her favorite subject cause on the first day of school they always had to run laps and play b-ball. The only downside was... well there was no downside!

"FWEEEEEET" was the sound of coach Kurenai's whistle.

"Alright listen up! Today you have to run 8 laps around the gym in at least 10 minutes. If you cant do that than don't ever think about running in any marathons, oh and you also have to run 2 more laps. Tenten heard groans from all around her but she just grinned.

Tenten's boyfriend, Kankuro, came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ready babe?" he asked. "Better than ready" she replied.

"HEY YOU TWO, STOP LOVEMAKING AND START CONCENTRATING!!!" Kurenai yelled.

Tenten yelled back "Blah, blah, blah just tell us when to go already!"

"Fine, GO!" Tenten took off. She felt a presence beside her and couldn't believe her eyes. Someone was catching up to her so she turned and looked, It was that white-eyed Hyuuga freak. They kept running and at the end they had done 16 laps instead of 8. They had both tied.

"As much as I hate to say it, could we put our differences aside?" Tenten asked. "Hn" Neji replied. "Friggin HN isn't an answer! It's either yes or no, is that so hard?!" "Sure whatever." "ok my name is Tenten whats yours? "Neji" just then his friend jogged up to him "and this is Sasuke." "Hmm, your friend is cute, too bad I already have a boyfriend!" She said nonchalantly as if Sasuke wasn't there.

Neji shook his head incredulously as she walked away. "Crazy woman" "Crazy woman with good taste!" Sasuke replied while grinning.

Tenten walked up to her friends. "Ooh Tenten we saw you talking with those boys over there!" Sakura said. Y-you know the l-long haired one is m-my cousin." Hinata said.

"Yea I figured with the white eyes and stuff." "OK OK GYM ISN'T OVER, GET YOUR BUTTS OVER SO I CAN PICK TEAMS!!!" Kurenai yelled. "Again with the screaming" muttered Tenten.

They jogged over to the court. Tenten was excited because basketball was her second favorite sport. She wished there was a football team for girls because she also loved that sport. Getting muddy wasn't a problem for her.

She got picked as the team captain and Sakura was the Co. captain because she was the second best girl. (It was boys against girls for those of you who care) Same for Neji and Sasuke (Neji captain Sasuke co.). Tenten was a bit shorter than Neji so he hit the ball to Sasuke. Sakura stole it though and passed it to Tenten. Tenten dribbled the ball past Kiba and got fouled by Naruto. She took 2 foul shots and made both. Sasuke threw the ball in to Gaara and he threw it to Neji. Neji caught it and deftly swifted by Temari and Hinata then made a layup. Sakura threw the ball in and Sasuke intercepted it then threw it to Naruto but he got it stolen by Tenten. She dribbled past Gaara and got trapped by Kiba and Naruto so she made a 3 pointer and got it in. Naruto got substituted by Kankuro so Kankuro threw it in. Sakura intercepted and made a quick layup. "BEEP" first half was over.

Pretty much the whole game went that way (no not exactly like that) in the end the girls won.

Tenten had made 15 points in the game. Sakura: 10. Hinata: 6. Temari: 7. Ino: 2. Neji: 14. Sasuke: 12. Kiba: 5. Kankuro: 2. Naruto:1. Gaara:6. Final score girls: 40. Final score boys: 35.

"Damn what a good exercise!" Tenten sighed. "Looks like you need it!" Neji joked with Sasuke. "Yea with all that chicken flab!" Sasuke joined in. "Oh hey girl! Would you like and order of my FIST with that?!" She said to Neji. "As for you, I didn't know chickens had flab but I'm pretty sure that you're right because you're friends with them, they do do you're hair styling don't they?" she retorted.

Kurenai was giggling to herself while everybody else was astonished. She had just insulted the new transfer students who were incredibly hott (with two t's) and the guys were getting tired of it. So they decided to take action.

"Okay I am sick and tired of you embarrassing me! Do you wanna fight right now?" "Sure. I never let up a good fight!" She replied.

"Fine lets go!" Kankuro decided to step in. "Touch my girlfriend and you die!" Kankuro it's fine let me handle this dude. He expects me to absorb his insults then sit back and watch the sunset. I won't take this crap from him or anyone else. If he beats me up fine, at least i will have the satisfaction of fighting for my rights and hopefully I'll gain some respect from him".

Kankuro knew his girlfriend was stubborn and wouldn't let him stop her, and if he did she probably would beat him up.

A.N. Ok ok the fight is in the next chapter sorry but I'm too tired to type it now! It's "2 troublesome 2 type" as Shikamaru would say. And plus my mom is bugging me t go to bed so gotta go and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. DON'T FORGET TO R

E

V

I

E

WOO HOO! THANK YOU.


	3. who are the new girls?

A.N. Hey guys! It's me again!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Exams are drowning me!!! Anyways here is my new chapter; in this chapter my OC steps in and so does some of my friend's OC. Kyana has long hair down to her waist that is always in a ponytail. Kyan means "tomboy" and Tegowai means tough. She is a tomboy that never cries since her mom died and she's always been tough. She is way into sports like Tenten. Nayana means… well I don't know what it means but Kyousou means soft as in she is very, how do I but this, feminine and fragile. Her hair goes down to mid-back. I don't feel like describing the boys. You can go to to find out what the boys names mean. The links for their pictures are here! Kyana: I do NOT own Naruto, because if I did I probably wouldn't be wasting my time here!

"Woah Woah Woah, calm down you guys, no reason to fight. And you asshole, (pointedly at Neji) who the hell do you think you are? You are going to fucking beat up a girl! Asshole!" A girl intervened.

"C'mon Kyana! Why'd you have to stop the fight?" "Shut-up Tansei, nobody asked you to talk! You know the asshole over there was gonna get his ass kicked!"

"Tch, that hottie over there was bound to get hurt" "Yeah, yeah, yeah, please save you're flirting for another time, kay?

"Could y'all please stop fighting? It's driving everyone freakin' crazy!!!"

Kyana was already cracking her knuckles. "Nayana if you don't hold me back I will hurt him so bad…!"

Tenten decided to interefere. "Who are you guys?"

Nayana smiled in relief. Suddenly a very hot boy appeared behind her (Tansei was really hot too). "Weeell, This here is Tegowai Kyana (Kyana smiled and said hi), Here is the idiot Kiza Tansei (he was biting his nails until Kyana hit him on the head, he said hi then) here is Kaiki Dashi (he mumbled hi) and I'm Kyousou Nayana!"

"Okay… where are you guys from, are you new?"

"Whoa slow down there partner! Yes we are new and we just came from Tokyo." Oh, well that's cool!"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! SOP THE CHIT-CHAT!!!" Kurenai looked ruffled. Her hair was a mess, her lipstick smudged and her clothes were half zipped up.

"It is obvious she lost her youth!" Lee (sort of) whispered.

AT LUNCH

Tenten, Sakura and Hinata decided to sit with the new girls. The boys sat with Neji Sasuke and Naruto. Ino and her groupies sat with Shikamaru.

Tenten found this new outspoken (loud) tomboy was a lot like her. Well a little bit more tomboyish. It seems her father was feeling generous and gave more chromosomes than her mom.

Sakura found that this Nayana girl was a great debater but when it came to survival of the fittest that girl was dead meat. She found a new shopping partner in her.

Hinata found a new friend in both Kyana and Nayana. She thought they both were very nice. She knew that Kyana was not afraid to speak her mind and would probably fight a teacher if it came to it. She found that Nayana was kind of a spastic and that she should not get on her bad side.


End file.
